ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Flame
Ultraman Flame is an Ultra from an unknown planet and an ally of Ultraman Legacy. Name Ultraman Flame's name obviously comes from the word "flame" which relates to his fire-based attacks. History Series Ultraman Flame was an Ultra from an unknown planet who arrived on Earth in search of a proper challenge to test his power. While Ultraman Legacy liked the new Ultra and tried to befriend him, Ultraman Sect distrusted Flame, seeing him as an arrogant kid that would get in the way of their mission, or perhaps had an ulterior motive. Flame and Legacy got along well, and Flame helped Legacy and Sect in a few battles, however he remained unsatisfied and looking for more of a challenge. Eventually, Flame would challenge Legacy himself to a battle, in order to test his own abilities. Flame and Legacy battled, with Legacy beating Flame. This served to humble the young Ultra, and Flame soon learned not to be so arrogant and hungry for battle. Flame would aid Legacy in a few more battles until the battle against Orochi, where Flame merged with Legacy and Sect, granting Legacy his Blazing Mode. Legacy defeated Orochi, and after the battle Flame became very exited, stating that the power they had wailed in Blazing Mode was awesome. Flame helped Legacy attain Blazing Mode again for the battle against U-Killersaurus. Legacy was defeated and Flame later separated from Legacy and Sect, and fought off several Choju alongside Sect, Mother and Father of Ultra, and Earth's Kaiju while Legacy/The Ultra Brothers battle U-Killersaurus in Infinity Mode. Flame battled the forces of the Baltan invasion defeating Baltans left and right. Flame, along with Legacy, Sect, and the Ultra Brothers, broke into the Baltan mothership while the Space Garrison dealt with the rest of the invasion force with some help from Earth's Kaiju. Flame battled the Baltan guards with the Ultra Brothers while Legacy and Sect transformed into Fusion Mode to combat the Baltan Emperor with some help from Ultraman, Jack, and 80. Flame would later help Legacy battle the corrupted Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Flame's final appearance in the main series was during the battle for the Land of Light, in which Flame battled Belial's 1 Million Monster Army alongside the other Ultras. Flame fused with Sect and Legacy into Blazing Mode for the final time in the main series in order to combat Belial directly. They succeeded in defeating Belial, however he used the Giga Battlenizer to create a much larger version of Beryudora. Flame watched with Sect as Legacy battled Beryudora in Infinity Mode. Flame was one of many Ultras beaten and defeated during Arch Belial 's rampage. Flame was awestruck when witnessing Legacy in Legendary Mode battling Arch Belial and celebrated with the other Ultras upon the end of the battle and their victory. Gaidens TBA Films TBA Crossovers Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors Flame is set to appear in the crossover with Ultraman Mana alongside Legacy himself Ultra Hero Taisen! Flame is to appear in Ultra Hero Taisen. In the Taisen he and Ultraman Sect will kill each other in battle, but will presumably be revived at the end of the Taisen. Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross Flame appears in the chat roleplay series alongside Legacy and Sect. He is similar to his series portrayal in his willingness to charge into battle, and he also quips a lot in the roleplay, even making fire puns. His forth wall breaking skills are lesser than Legacy's, but better then Sect's. Ultraman Odyssey Flame will possibly appear in the series, likely to aid Legacy. Personality Flame is a very hot headed (no pun intended), headstrong Ultra. When he first appeared he overestimated his own abilities, though this happens much less often now. Flame is still arrogant, a quality which annoys Sect. Legacy is more able to put up with this, and Flame will often aid Legacy in making jokes. Flame is however able to learn from his mistakes, and although he will charge into a battle, he does understand the notion of teamwork and, although he won't admit it, prefers to have an ally by his side rather than fighting alone. Flame also enjoys a good challenge Abilities * Flamium Beam. An extremely hot beam of energy fired from Flame's arms in the "L" posistion * Flame Dynamite. Similar to the Ultra Dynamite but less powerful * Flight duh * Flame Stream. A stream of powerful fire from Flame's hands * Flame Blast. An energy blast from Flame's color timer * Flame has a longer time limit than normal ultras, because he generates his own solar energy. * Flaming Punch (an ability any self-respecting Ultra has according to Flame and Akreious) * Flaming Kick. * Flame Burst. Similar to the Mebium Burst Transformation Flame has no transformation item, and can transform into Ultra form at will. When he does this, his body bursts into flame, before releasing a blinding (and harmful) burst of fire, which Flame rises from. Rise Scene Flame appears from a burst of fire in the background. Trivia * Ultraman Flame is the third Ultra of the series. Whatever you call those. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies